marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
HUGO Hugo was a little person astonishing audiences for years as the partner of a ventriloquist and con-man named Gabbo the Great. Their comedy routine won them accolades and invitations to prestigious events. The dummy, however, was actually Hugo dressed in a wooden mask. The duo were employed by criminal Luther Cragg as part of projecting a legitimate business front on the Sequoia Star Riverboat Cragg was using for his criminal activities. Gabbo and Hugo would entertain the unsuspecting audiences with their performance. Gabbo, however, played another role in Cragg's operations, for he would send Hugo to rob the guests' rooms while they slept, taking advantage of Hugo's size to slip in and out unnoticed. Cragg and his schemes were eventually uncovered by the Rawhide Kid. When the Kid had to face an entire riverboat full of hired guns working for Cragg, Hugo stepped up to aid him, dissatisfied with his criminal career. Hugo found his robberies to be increasingly distasteful, and pretending to be a dummy simply insulting. It was the Rawhide Kid's vouching for Hugo that spared him from a jail sentence, and the Kid went on to spend several months teaching Hugo how to handle a gun and become a trick shot. Hugo had once feared that performing in a carnival would be yet another indignity he would have to suffer because of his size, but his sharpshooting performances won him genuine admiration. Since this time Hugo has also purportedly lent his services out as a gunslinger, even answering a request for help from his former partner Gabbo to rescue a girl named Annie from savage Indians. Hugo found out that the “girl” was actually Gabbo’s new ventriloquist’s dummy. He fell in love with the puppet, disposed himself of Gabbo, and ran away with his newfound “bride”. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Larger Than Life, Master Thief, Trained by the Rawhide Kid Power Sets WORLD’S SMALLEST COWBOY Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Reflexes D6, Ventriloquism D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Fast-Draw. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Reflexes by +1. SFX: High Risk. Borrow a die from the doom pool as an asset for for your next action, then step back the doom die by -1 and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Oakwood Mask. When using your Covert or Crime specialty to create assets or perform stunts, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Trickshooting. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to double or step up a gun-related stunt. Limit: Disarmed. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a World’s Smallest Gunslinger power except Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Small. Turn any World’s Smallest Gunslinger power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication or activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Rookie D6, Business Rookie D6, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West